Sinistrum Visum
by CheshireCatWaltz
Summary: Quand Kiku avait mis les pieds pour la première fois dans cette maison, il ne s'imaginait pas le drame qui s'y était produit et la curieuse personne qu'il allait rencontrer... Les fantômes ? Mais ça n'existe pas ! - UA.
1. L'arrivée

**Bonjour chers amis écrivains/lecteurs** ! Après un an de pause, je ressors mes écrits sur papier pour enfin les poster. Ceci est donc la première fanfiction que je poste ici et j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira un minimum. J'ai tenté d'être un minimum crédible, et j'ai écrit cela avec le cœur ! Et avec mon clavier, aussi, mais ça n'est pas le principal. J'ai un peu de mal avec la mise-en-page, j'espère que ça ira quand même. e.e

**Kiku et Yao ne sont pas à moi**, contrairement aux autres personnages de ce chapitre, mais on s'en moque un peu d'eux, ils ne sont que secondaires ! Par contre, je prévois un enlèvement prochainement pour attraper ces deux lascars et les garder pour moi !

C'est un UA avec mention de suicide, puis p't'être un petit peu de romance homosexuelle, ou une forte amitié, on verra. Malgré tout, ça reste assez surnaturel avec des fantômes. Vous connaissez Casper ? Bah c'est vachement inspiré de ça, quand on y pense.

Je posterai peut-être tout à l'heure une petite fic de Noël ! ^^

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Kiku Honda écarquilla les yeux en voyant la grande maison devant laquelle son père venait de s'arrêter. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Premièrement, parce qu'elle était immense, ce qui ne correspondait pas du tout à leurs revenus actuels, mais surtout parce qu'elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à toutes les maisons qu'il avait pu voir jusqu'ici dans sa courte vie.

Il sortit de la voiture à la suite de son père et l'aida à décharger leurs bagages du coffre. A présent, ils allaient vivre ici. Il ne savait pas pour combien de temps, mais il espérait qu'ils resteraient au moins le temps d'une année scolaire. Il en avait marre de déménager tous les trois jours à cause des envies de son père, ou plutôt à cause de ses « changements » de métier à répétition. C'était très dur pour lui de quitter du jour au lendemain des personnes avec qui il avait créé des liens, certes fragiles et neufs, mais des liens quand même.

« Alors, Kiku, tu viens ou tu comptes rester là à attendre qu'il neige ? » lança la voix sévère de son père, à quelques mètres devant lui.

Il secoua la tête et le rattrapa en quelques enjambées. Inutile de l'énerver dès leur arrivée. Cependant, il s'autorisa à poser la question qui le taraudait tant depuis qu'ils étaient ici :

« Père, pourquoi la maison est-elle si grande ? Connaissant nos revenus, ça m'étonne. »

Le paternel se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. D'habitude, son fils ne posait jamais ce genre de questions, il était plus réservé et se mêlait de ses affaires. Il lui répondit d'une voix lasse tout en refermant la grille de fer derrière eux :

« Les anciens propriétaires, un couple de vieillards entendaient des bruits bizarres, surtout la nuit. Ils ont pris peur et ont revendu au plus vite la maison qu'ils avaient achetée à une famille de riches Chinois à peine une semaine plus tôt. Heureusement pour nous, ils l'ont mise en vente à un prix dérisoire. Je suppose qu'ils voulaient s'en débarrasser le plus rapidement possible.

— Est-ce vrai cette histoire de bruits ? questionna l'adolescent, en proie au doute. J'imagine déjà un fantôme effrayant venir nous hanter la nuit, et...

— ...Et nous caresser les pieds avec une plume, oui, répondit le père du tac au tac. Franchement, Kiku, je pense que tu lis trop ces saloperies de « mangas ». Je ne sais pas ce qui est dedans et je ne veux pas le savoir, mais tu devrais arrêter, ce sont des conneries sans intérêt. Je ne pense pas que ton savoir s'accroîtra avec ça. »

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien et se contenta de hausser les épaules. Son père ne comprenait pas son amour invétéré pour ces bandes dessinées merveilleuses. Il ne comprenait jamais rien, de toute manière. Sans doute n'était-ce pas de son temps.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin vers la porte d'entrée en silence. Au fond, Kiku était un peu blessé. Il aurait aimé que son père respecte un peu ses passions, aussi rares soit-elles. Mais cet homme ne pensait qu'à la tradition transmise par leur famille depuis des générations. Droiture, intelligence, perfection, telle était la devise des Honda depuis le début que chacun se devait de respecter, homme ou femme. Avec son amour pour les mangas et ses notes piètres en mathématiques, il avait l'impression d'être le vilain petit canard.

_« _Si Maman avait été là, elle m'aurait soutenu », pensa-t-il tristement.

Sa mère était morte le jour de ses dix ans. A présent, il en avait seize mais son absence le faisait toujours autant souffrir. Cette femme avait toujours été adorable avec lui. Elle lui rapportait toujours ses friandises préférées qu'elle lui donnait en douce le soir, dans sa chambre avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Elle était toujours là pour le protéger de l'enseignement trop poussé de son père qui voulait faire de lui un garçon parfait, un fils digne de poursuivre leur noble lignée. Elle trouvait toujours un arrangement qui convenait à tout le monde.

Il sourit tristement et entra dans la maison, précédé par son père. Il essaya tant bien que mal de chasser ses pensées néfastes de son esprit. Ne pas penser au passé, ne jamais le regretter, jamais. Il préféra observer la pièce plongée dans une semi-obscurité.

Ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle : il avait l'impression d'être dans le manoir du _Comte Phantomhive_, héro d'un de ses mangas préférés. La pièce était rectangulaire, spacieuse, et surtout très jolie. Un immense lustre poussiéreux pendait au plafond, des chandelles se succédaient sur les murs, un tapis était au sol, invitant Kiku à s'y allonger tant il avait l'air moelleux. Un escalier, en face d'eux, montait dans l'obscurité des étages.

« C'est magnifique, souffla Kiku. Et ça a coûté combien cette merveille ?

— Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. »

Il grogna mais ne répliqua rien et obéit à son père quand celui-ci lui ordonna d'aller se trouver une chambre à l'étage et de s'installer pendant qu'il allait chercher un petit quelque chose à manger au resto japonais du coin et qu'il rencontrait son employeur. Il précisa qu'il ne serait pas là pendant une heure ou deux environ.

Le plus jeune, armé de deux de ses valises -il avait encore deux caisses pleines de mangas au chaud dans la voiture-, gravit donc péniblement la volée de marches recouverte d'une fine moquette écarlate.

Il se retrouva dans un long couloir muni de plusieurs portes. Tout d'abord, il y avait des toilettes. Continuant de marcher, il supposa la chambre parentale, car les mots notés sur la petite pancarte rouge étaient dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais il avait entrevu un lit double par l'encadrement de la porte. Maniaque, il referma celle-ci.

En face, il y avait également deux portes : sur la première, il était noté « Heng ». Sans doute était-ce le nom d'un des enfants du couple de Chinois qui avait vécu ici avant eux. Sur l'autre, point de pancarte. On voyait que jadis il y en avait eu une, mais quelqu'un l'avait sans doute enlevée pour x ou y raison. Il passa les doigts sur les deux petits trous formés par des clous, arrachés également. Et, comme mû par une envie soudaine, il entra dans la pièce. Il avait trouvé sa chambre.

Quelques instants plus tard, il avait rangé ses affaires dans les armoires prévues à cet effet. Ses valises vides, il les poussa sous le lit pour qu'elles ne soient plus dans le chemin. Seulement, elles butèrent contre un objet situé lui aussi sous le lit. Fronçant les sourcils, il attrapa la chose.

C'était une boîte d'environ quarante centimètres sur trente. Elle était richement décorée et peinte d'un joli bleu océan. Curieux, il ne put s'empêcher de l'ouvrir.

Elle contenait une veste chinoise traditionnelle pour homme. Il ne savait pas le nom exact de la chose, mais il avait déjà vu un jeune Chinois habillé comme cela dans son ancienne école. Une lettre accompagnait l'habit :

_Yao, mon très cher neveu, _

_Tu as 16 ans, aujourd'hui. Félicitations ! Je ne peux malheureusement pas me déplacer pour venir te voir, j'ai une importante réunion à Osaka la veille de ton anniversaire et je ne serais pas rentrée à temps, mais je tenais à te le souhaiter d'une façon ou d'une autre. J'espère que tu passeras un bel anniversaire et que tu auras encore de longues, très longues années de bonheur devant toi ! _

_Ta tante, Fang._

Kiku reposa la lettre et le vêtement là où ils devaient être : dans la boîte. Après tout, ça n'était pas à lui, il n'avait donc pas le droit d'y toucher. Il regrettait d'ailleurs d'avoir mis le nez là où il ne fallait pas.

Il repoussa la boîte sous le lit, de telle façon à ce qu'elle ne gêne pas ses deux valises, qu'il poussa également pour les y faire disparaître. Il se redressa ensuite et s'assit sur le lit. Son regard accrocha à la grande peinture qui se tenait sur le mur d'en face. Elle représentait un jeune Chinois d'à peu près son âge. Il portait l'habit qu'il avait trouvé sous le lit. L'illustration était vraiment magnifique, d'un réalisme rare, et le garçon qu'elle représentait tout aussi joli. Il devait s'agir de l'ex-occupant de cette chambre, _Yao_.

Cependant, elle avait quelque chose de dérangeant. Les yeux semblaient vides de toute émotion, comme ceux d'un mort, et ce détail lui fit froid dans le dos. Il demanderait à son père qu'il retire le cadre au plus vite, car malgré sa beauté, ça avait quelque chose d'atrocement dérangeant et il ne trouverait pas facilement le sommeil en sa présence.

Sans se retourner, il quitta la pièce et claqua la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Après une petite visite des autres pièces de la maison, en particulier de la cuisine et de la salle de bain, pièces très importantes et dont il exigeait l'hygiène, il retourna à l'entrée où il avait entendu une porte se refermer.

Il salua d'un signe de tête son père qui semblait plutôt content de son entretient avec son employeur et qui leur rapportait quelque chose de bon. Sans plus tarOh, der, ils se mirent à table -pièce richement ornée à la chinoise, comme un peu le reste de la maison, si on exceptait le gigantesque hall-, et mangèrent avec appétit les délicieux _ramens_ à emporter du petit restaurant.

« As-tu trouvé une chambre à ton goût, Kiku ? questionna Ashihei -car tel était son nom-, rompant le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

— Oui, répondit-il d'une voix calme. Seulement, une peinture me gêne fortement. J'ai des choses à accrocher sur ce mur, et elle est dans le chemin. Pourrais-tu l'enlever ? »

Plutôt mourir que d'avouer à son père qu'il avait _peur_ d'une simple représentation. Il se serait encore moqué de lui et de ses précieuses bandes dessinées, râlant sur leurs effets néfastes sur lui, les accusant de tous les maux sans une once de remord. Cependant, l'homme n'était pas dupe.

« Kiku, je lis dans ton regard que tu ne me dis pas complètement la vérité. Je sens au fond de toi une certaine inquiétude vis-à-vis de cette peinture. Qu'a-t-elle de si effrayant ?

— Elle n'est pas spécialement effrayante, soupira Kiku en maudissant l'esprit brillant de son père qui le connaissait un peu trop bien, mais elle a quelque chose de dérangeant dans le regard, un air _triste_ qui semble me fixer sans arrêt. C'est assez dérangeant.

— Tu as donc choisi la chambre de Yao ? s'étonna presque Ashirei.

— Comment sais-tu qu'il s'appelle comme cela ? A ce que je sache, tu n'es pas allé dans cette chambre. Tu es directement parti dès notre arrivée ici dans le manoir. »

A part la lettre dont il n'était pas censé connaître l'existence, rien n'indiquait nulle part le nom de l'adolescent. Avait-il loupé un épisode ? Son père connaîtrait-il les anciens propriétaires des lieux, et donc leur fils, Yao, qui devrait, très certainement, être le jeune homme peint ?

« Vu que tu es toujours fourré devant ton ordinateur à regarder tes saloperies au lieu de regarder le journal parlé avec moi, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu ne connaisses pas l'histoire de cette maison et des événements qui se sont passés ici. »

N'obtenant aucune réponse de la part de son fils, il commença donc le récit de cette étrange maison prétendue hantée :

« Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, la maison était habitée par un couple de riches Chinois qui vivaient avec leurs deux fils. L'un, Yao, avait seize ans et l'autre, Heng, en avait treize.

— A quoi servent ces détails ?

— A rien, c'est juste pour enrichir un peu mon récit. Si tu pouvais ne plus m'interrompre à présent, tu serais charmant. »

Kiku hocha lentement la tête. Il commençait à avoir un mauvais pressentiment concernant cette famille et surtout le fils aîné.

« Cette famille semblait normale à bien des égards, mais le plus grand des deux enfants, Yao, souffrait d'une grande solitude. On dit de lui qu'il était un enfant joyeux, toujours de bonne humeur, prêt à aider les autres et adoré par sa famille.

— Un enfant ? Mais il a seize ans !

— Justement. Il était comme cela quand il était enfant. Mais il y avait le petit-frère, Heng, qui était préféré à lui quand on a découvert à tel point il était un _génie _contrairement à son grand-frère. Yao avait par exemple redoublé deux fois lors de sa scolarité alors que lui s'en sortait avec des notes quasiment parfaites et ce, dans tous les cours. En plus de cela, il était gentil et généreux. Tu comprends bien que Yao a vite été oublié. »

Il marqua une courte pause dans son récit le temps d'avaler une gorgée d'eau.

« On ne voyait plus que le jeune frère. On n'offrait plus qu'à lui, tout le monde l'adorait, il était promis à un grand avenir. Et Yao était à présent le vilain petit canard, le garçon qui finirait à la rue à mendier ou à se prostituer. Il est sans doute tombé en dépression à force d'être ignoré, et ses notes ont chuté vers les extrêmes et il s'est totalement isolé des autres personnes qui étaient autrefois ses « amis » mais qui n'ont, d'après les témoignages, pas cherché à comprendre le comportement du garçon. Un soir, après avoir erré pendant quelques heures dehors, il est rentré chez lui, trouvant une maison vide. Ses parents et son frère étaient conviés à une réunion familiale dans laquelle, lui, n'était pas invité. Il n'y avait pas de meilleure occasion, alors...

— Il s'est tué, compléta Kiku dans un murmure.

— Exactement. Après cela, les parents, revenant, ont trouvé au petit matin le cadavre de leur fils dans une mare de sang dans sa chambre. Il avait pris la peine d'écrire une lettre qui expliquait la raison de ce geste. Ils ont immédiatement appelé la police, qui a fait une petite enquête pour récolter quelques témoignages de gens l'ayant connu. Peu après, l'histoire était connue de tout le Japon. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que la famille, responsable en quelque sorte de sa mort n'a reçu que peu de critiques. Ils sont tous repartis en Chine peu après l'enterrement ici, au Japon et on n'en a plus entendu parler. »

Kiku baissa la tête dans son bol de nouilles. Cette histoire était vraiment émouvante. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait rejeter un membre de sa famille de la sorte à cause d'une histoire de résultats scolaires et de génie. Il en voulait à ces personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui avaient poussé un innocent à se tuer. Il en voulait au petit-frère d'avoir été si parfait même si ça n'était pas sa faute. En fait, il leur en voulait à tous pour avoir été si indifférents et si aveugles de la souffrance de quelqu'un de proche. Il serra les dents, submergé par une vague de dégoût.

« Voilà, maintenant que tu sais tout, termine ton assiette, tu as un peu de vaisselle à faire ! Et ne t'inquiète pas pour la peinture, je la retirerai avant que tu n'aies te coucher.

— Non, c'est bon, laisse-la. J'aurai l'impression de rejeter moi aussi ce garçon. Mais je ne comprends pas... Si il était tellement mal aimé, pourquoi lui a-t-on offert une peinture le représentant ?

— J'ai entendu parler d'une tante qui l'aimait énormément et qui était la seule à le soutenir quand il n'allait pas bien. Malheureusement, elle est morte quelques jours après lui avoir fait ce cadeau, d'une chute dans les escaliers, je pense. Et quelques jours après, le gamin était mort. »

Kiku hocha la tête à nouveau et ne posa pas plus de questions. Cependant, il lui en restait une, une seule qu'il pouvait demander sans ressentir un dégoût encore plus immense, enfin l'espérait-il :

« Pourquoi as-tu racheté cette maison si tu savais ce qu'il s'y était passé ?

— Tout simplement parce que j'aurai eu l'impression de l'abandonner également si je n'avais pas acheté la maison qui se présentait à moi. J'aurai vraiment eu l'impression de le rejeter à mon tour.

— Où qu'il soit, sourit Kiku, il pourra voir que quelqu'un pense à lui et que sa maison ne sera plus vide ! »

Il songea un instant qu'ils ne resteraient sans doute pas longtemps ici vu leurs déménagements incessants, mais préféra ne pas y penser pour le moment. Il devait profiter de l'instant présent et honorer cette maison où un innocent était mort à cause de l'indifférence.

« Indifférence ». Il détestait ce mot. Innocent et cruel à la fois.

Le moral dans les chaussettes, il aida son père à faire la vaisselle. Une fois celle-ci faite et rangée dans les armoires, il souhaita une bonne nuit à son père et monta dans sa chambre... Il avait du mal à vraiment se l'approprier. Certes, ils avaient acheté la maison, donc elle était à lui, mais pourtant... Pourtant, il avait l'impression de n'être pas vraiment chez lui, ici, de violer un territoire, celui d'un mort. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Cependant, pour rien au monde, il n'aurait quitté cette chambre. Elle était peut-être un peu angoissante quand on savait ce qu'il s'y était passé -il entendait presque les soupirs d'agonie du garçon en train de se vider de son sang-, et l'étrange portrait n'était pas là pour le rassurer, néanmoins, il se serait senti coupable pour les raisons que son père avaient évoquées quelques instant auparavant. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Il jeta un regard triste au jeune homme immobile sur la toile et se glissa dans le lit. Heureusement qu'il avait été changé, car même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, il n'aurait pas pu dormir dans des draps tâchés de sang, ce qui était tout à fait normal.

« Cependant, c'est ici qu'il est mort... » songea-t-il, peiné.

Il laissa une larme couler sur sa joue. Tant pis pour son honneur et tant pis si son père l'entendait et lui disait qu'il était une fillette. Il avait bien le droit de pleurer après toutes les horreurs qu'il avait entendues ce soir. Ce n'était évidemment pas la première fois qu'il entendait le mot « suicide », mais il lui faisait toujours énormément d'effet. Car savoir que quelqu'un était arrivé au point de ne plus rien espérer, de préférer s'en aller à la vie, c'était cruel, terriblement cruel. Et il détestait les gens qui disaient cela lâche. Ces gens, en général, n'avaient jamais connu la véritable tristesse, n'avaient jamais connu cette envie, celle de tout laisser pour toujours. Il remerciait son père d'avoir acheté cette maison. Malgré ses airs bourrus, il avait un cœur d'or qu'il avait un peu ouvert ce soir. Il s'était créé cette carapace de fausse indifférence et de trop-plein de fermeté à la mort de sa femme. Malgré cela, il supposait que son père l'aimait, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Kiku avait connu la tristesse et la solitude. Il savait ce que ça faisait d'être seul et sans personne à qui parler. Il avait eu des amis imaginaires. Il n'était pas allé jusqu'au point de vouloir se tuer, mais en tant qu'humain, il comprenait le geste de Yao. Au fond, ce gamin n'avait voulu que de la reconnaissance et de l'amour, du moins, il s'imaginait.

« J'aurai aimé t'avoir connu, souffla-t-il dans le vide, pour peut-être te redonner goût à la vie et t'empêcher de faire cela. Mais c'est trop tard, définitivement trop tard. J'espère que tu es heureux là où tu es. Reste en paix. »

Et sur ces pensées positives, il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve. Le lendemain, comme toujours, il devrait redevenir l'adolescent droit et silencieux pour plaire à son père.

Dans un coin de la pièce, un jeune homme venait d'apparaître dans l'ombre et regardait le lit avec gentillesse.

« Merci » fut le seul mot qu'il prononça avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'il était venu.

* * *

**Et voilà**, c'est déjà fini ! Mon pauvre Kiku est OCC. '-' Mais il fera des progrès, promis, pour devenir l'idéal Kikuesque comme le veut son père. Mais il a des sentiments, le pauvre chou, et... *blablabla*

Maintenant, c'est vous qui contrôlez la suite ! **On peut laisser ce récit en OS ou en faire une fic plus longue, c'est comme vous préférez**, les deux me vont, malgré que je trouve cela un peu court et que personnellement, en tant que lecteur, j'aimerais voir les deux protagonistes se rencontrer.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre **avis** sur la question ou simplement sur ce premier chapitre. Sinon, le méchant fantôme de Yao viendra vous donner un coup de marmite à wok sur la tête ! Et croyez-moi, ça laisse des traces ! Je ne vous parle même pas de votre état cérébral après ça !

**A la prochaine ! **


	2. Bruits étranges & inquiétude

**Salut et toutes mes excuses**, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus posté ici, l'école a recommencé et je manque de motivation et de temps ! Mais j'ai trouvé un moyen d'écrire plus facilement : j'ai téléchargé une application sur mon téléphone et je peux écrire à la récré et après les cours quand le local n'est pas pris. Bon, c'est le cas pour le moment, donc dès qu'ils auront fini leur bête tournoi, ça me sera plus facile d'écrire. ^^ *raconte sa vie*

Aujourd'hui, le deuxième chapitre. Comme le premier, il est assez lent, on plante le décor mais il n'est pas inutile pour autant. :3

Bonne lecture ! ^0^

* * *

Quand Kiku ouvrit les yeux après une bonne nuit de sommeil seulement dérangée par un besoin urgent, il était déjà midi. Chose étrange, car généralement, le garçon vivait mal ses premières nuits dans une nouvelle maison. Elles étaient souvent angoissantes, ça n'était pas encore chez lui, il ne se sentait pas à sa place.

Seulement, cette fois-ci, malgré l'étrange tableau représentant un mort et l'horrible histoire entendue la veille, il avait bien dormi. Très bien, même. C'était comme si la chambre l'avait apaisé.

Il sortit du lit lentement et descendit à la cuisine. Un mot écrit de la main de son père attestait son absence : il était parti pour la journée à son nouveau travail. Il s'attabla et remarqua le petit sachet en papier devant lui. À l'intérieur, deux délicieux croissants. Il sourit et se mit à les manger avec gourmandise. Ils étaient succulents, il penserait à remercier son père et à lui demander l'adresse, au cas où il aurait un peu de temps à perdre avant le début des cours qui ne recommenceraient que dans une semaine.

Il essuya la table des mies qui y étaient tombées avant de se figer : était-ce bien un claquement de porte qu'il venait d'entendre ? Il tendit l'oreille mais n'entendit rien de plus. Il fronça les sourcils et tira la conclusion que son esprit à peine réveillé lui avait joué un tour.

Maintenant que la table était propre, que faire ? Son père était parti avec la voiture qui contenait toujours ses caisses de mangas. La maison ne semblait pas contenir de télévision où il aurait pu brancher ses consoles, c'est à peine s'il y avait l'électricité -et encore, elle était vacillante dans sa chambre ! Il se sentait un peu démuni, lui qui était habitué à ne s'entourer que de choses matérielles.

Puis il songea à Yao et il se sentit un peu égoïste de penser de la sorte. Le jeune homme, de son vivant, avait dû bien s'embêter dans cette maison sans télévision, sans jeux et peut-être sans activités autres que de lire et relire les bouquins poussiéreux de la bibliothèque qu'il avait croisée au rez-de-chaussée. Elle était immense, certes, mais non conforme aux envies d'un garçon de leur âge. Les livres qu'elle renfermait devaient être adultes et compliqués, le genre d'ouvrages que devait aimer son père.

Il se releva et décida d'explorer un peu la maison. Il lui restait pas mal de pièces à visiter et d'étages à parcourir. Il se mit immédiatement en marche. Il grimpa jusqu'au deuxième étage où il n'avait pas encore mis les pieds. Une fois de plus, il se retrouva dans un couloir comportant des portes avec quelques fois des caractères chinois dont il ne comprit pas le sens. Il poussa la première qu'il rencontra, à gauche. C'était encore une chambre, peu meublée, à la limite de l'impersonnel. Il en déduit que c'était la chambre d'ami. Il se tourna ensuite vers la porte en face de lui. En s'approchant, il put entendre un léger bruit, comme celui d'un robinet mal fermé duquel des gouttes s'échapperaient. Il frissonna légèrement en pensant à une histoire d'horreur mettant en scène un bruit pareil. Cependant, comme mû par une force et un courage extérieurs, il poussa la porte et activa l'interrupteur qui se trouvait à sa droite, sur le mur. Une faible lumière éclaira la pièce et il remarqua que ça n'était qu'une salle de bain normale, sans aucun chien pendu accroché nulle part. Par contre, en effet, il y avait un robinet qui fuyait qu'il se dépêcha de fermer avec un petit tremblement. Il sortit à nouveau de la pièce pour visiter les autres.

Elles n'étaient pas passionnantes. Il n'aurait même pas su décrire leur fonction exacte tant tout était sans dessus-dessous. Que s'était-il passé ici pour qu'il y règne un tel désordre ? Il avait même l'impression que quelqu'un s'était amusé à balancer des objets sur les murs dans le but de les briser. Cette hypothèse était un peu effrayante en soi. Qui aurait pu faire cela et surtout pourquoi ? La pensée qu'un être surnaturel aurait pu faire le coup germa dans l'esprit de Kiku et il se dépêcha de refermer ces nouvelles portes. Son père avait raison, une fois de plus : le visionnage abusif d'animes en tous genres avait des effets néfastes sur lui.

La dernière porte, peinte en vert pomme, était fermée. Il eut beau pousser, tirer, tourner, s'acharner, elle refusait obstinément de dévoiler les secrets qu'elle habitait. Un peu déçu, Kiku lâcha la poignée malmenée et redescendit à la cuisine. Plus que quatre heures à attendre avant le retour de son père, c'était triste quand même. Il n'avait plus qu'à s'asseoir dans le canapé du salon, enlever sa pantoufle et sa chaussette et curer ses doigts de pied jusqu'à ce qu'ils brillent.

Son oreille se dressa à nouveau : quel était encore ce bruit ? Il ne sut pas bien l'identifier, mais dans une maison à priori vide de toute vie autre que la siene, ça n'était pas du tout normal. Un frisson remonta le long de son échine. Et là, était-ce bien le bruit d'un objet qui tombe qui venait de se faire entendre ? Sans plus attendre une seconde, il attrapa son téléphone portable et composa en toute hâte le numéro de son père. Il dut s'y reprendre à trois fois tant ses mains tremblaient. Arrivé à ses fins, il approcha le combiné de son oreille et attendit, une boule de stress se formant dans son ventre.

Enfin, la voix rauque et légèrement agacée de son père se fit entendre au bout du fil :

« Kiku, ai-je besoin de repréciser que tu ne dois pas me déranger au boulot ?  
— Papa, j'ai entendu du bruit. Il y a quelqu'un dans la maison, j'en suis sûr !  
— Eh bien va voir. Je ne peux pas m'attarder pour le moment, comme tu le sais. On en reparlera dès mon retour à la maison. »

Et il raccrocha sans un mot de plus. Kiku se mordit la lèvre. Non seulement il n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir cru, mais en plus il était seul pour affronter un ennemi venu d'ailleurs. Et si cet ennemi entrait dans la cuisine et tentait de le dévorer, il ne pensait pas pouvoir faire long feu.

Alors, que faire ? Il ne songea même pas au fait que les bruits qu'il entendait n'étaient peut-être que le fruit de son imagination, non, il était sûr qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche, là, dans la pièce dont la porte restait résolument close. Mais que pouvait bien abriter une vieille maison chinoise vide depuis des mois et dont le fils aîné s'était suicidé ?

« Un fantôme... » songea immédiatement Kiku. Cette pensée était absurde, mais si c'était le cas, si un fantôme se cachait bien dans la pièce à la porte verte, comment devrait-il réagir ? Devrait-il lui aussi fuir cette maison hantée ou devrait-il tenter de discuter avec le spectre, voir de devenir son ami ? Yao n'avait jamais été méchant, ça, il en avait la certitude, mais à présent qu'il était mort ? S'il avait été un fantôme, aurait-il voulu se venger des vivants qui profitaient innocemment de leur vie alors que lui avait tant souffert ?

Et à sa place, qu'aurait-il fait, lui, Kiku Honda, adolescent nomade qui vivait mal ses trop nombreux déménagements ?

« Je suis ridicule ! s'insulta-t-il intérieurement. Je n'ai aucune preuve que cette maison est hantée par le fantôme de ce garçon et je n'ai pas à penser à sa place ! »

Il décida d'oublier la prétendue présence pour l'instant et sortit dans le jardin. Il en fit rapidement le tour, cet endroit n'était pas des plus passionnants. Tout ce qu'il pouvait en conclure, c'était que l'endroit aurait bien besoin de soins. Les herbes lui arrivaient aux genoux et les rosiers étaient mal taillés, ainsi que les buissons. Il remarqua en passant une petite balançoire en bois qui bougeait lentement au gré du vent. Elle n'était pas spécialement horrible mais le grincement de ses chaînes, en revanche, était plutôt glauque ce qui poussa Kiku à rentrer au chaud. Il visiterait le reste une autre fois. Il lui restait encore le derrière de la maison et le petit bois à analyser. Et pour le moment, son cœur battait un peu trop vite pour qu'il ose s'y aventurer.

Il se fit un thé et décida de se rendre dans la grande bibliothèque aux ouvrages poussiéreux pour s'occuper un peu. Il n'entendit plus aucun bruit louche et il oublia pour un temps cette histoire de fantôme.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit et le père entra, visiblement d'assez méchante humeur. Quelques minutes avant qu'il ne quitte son lieu de travail, il s'était mis à pleuvoir comme vache qui pisse et sa voiture située dans un parking à cinq-cent mètres de là ne l'avait pas aidé à se maintenir au sec. Il retira son chapeau et sa veste trempés et s'affale sur le canapé. Kiku, aussitôt, accourut pour donner à son père une tasse de thé chaud. Le jeune garçon s'assit à ses côtés.

« Tu vas bien, papa ? Ta journée s'est bien déroulée ?  
— Hormis le temps pourri, oui. Je pense que nous pourrons rester ici un peu plus que d'habitude, j'ai de bonnes perspectives d'avenir. Mon métier me plaît et mon patron est un homme charmant. »

Kiku prit la tasse vide qu'il lui tendait et partit la laver. Il revint quelques instants après, sourire aux lèvres.

« Depuis le temps que j'attends que nous restions dans une ville ! clama-t-il, enchanté.  
— Rien n'est définitif, fils. Ne te fais pas de faux espoirs. Et toi, ta journée ?  
— J'ai visité la maison. Bon, je n'ai pas fini, mais j'ai déjà examiné une grosse partie du deuxième étage, à l'exception d'une pièce qui refuse de s'ouvrir. Et vu que j'étais un peu fatigué, je suis redescendu pour me reposer à la bibliothèque. »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il n'était pas forcément fatigué, au contraire, il était en pleine forme, mais ces bruits et cette porte close l'avaient dissuadé de chercher plus loin pour l'instant. Même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, il devait avouer que la grande maison n'était pas des plus rassurantes, malgré l'excellente nuit qu'il venait de passer. C'était contradictoire, et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

« As-tu découvert ce qui faisait les bruits dont tu m'avais parlé au téléphone ? questionna soudain le père.  
— Ah... non. Je n'ai pas cherché plus loin. Et j'ai bien fait, car je n'ai plus rien entendu de bizarre. C'était comme tu l'as dit, un effet de mon imagination trop fertile. Et au fait papa, merci pour les croissants. Ils étaient délicieux ! »

Il y eut un silence avant que l'aîné ne fronce les sourcils et ne demande :

« Les croissants ? Mais quels croissants ?  
— Ceux qui étaient dans ce petit sachet ! répondit Kiku en montrant le cadavre à moitié déchiré par son empressement de ce qui avait contenu ces deux merveilles.  
— Kiku, mon fils, je ne sais pas où tu as trouvé ça, mais ce n'est pas moi qui te les ai rapportés. Je suis directement parti sinon j'allais être en retard. »

L'adolescent ne sut que répondre, les battements de son cœur accélérant. Si ce n'était pas son père, qui était-ce, alors ? Il ne voulait pas songer aux fantômes et aux autres bestioles du style, une créature surnaturelle ne va pas acheter des croissants à la boulangerie comme si de rien n'était.

« Peut-être qu'un individu généreux s'est introduit à la maison, conclut-il avec un haussement d'épaules peu rassuré. Tu devrais faire renforcer les entrées, papa. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre quoique ce soit, il quitta la pièce, prit une douche rapide et alla se coucher. Cette nuit-là, le sommeil vint plus difficilement. Cette journée avait été chargée en événements inquiétants.

* * *

Un bruit soudain réveilla Kiku qui se pressa d'allumer sa lampe de chevet et de regarder l'heure. Il était prêt de trois heures du matin. Ça venait d'en haut, de la pièce juste au-dessus de la sienne. Le soir-même, après une rapide analyse mentale, il avait déduit qu'il s'agissait de la pièce à la porte verte.

Il se cala davantage sous la couette, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas crier après son père. Et s'il avait été assassiné ? Et si un monstre était caché juste sous son lit ? Et si l'étrange pièce renfermait une raffinée salle de torture ? Il trembla à ces idées saugrenues. Finalement, gamin suicidé ou pas, il aurait préféré être dans une steppe glaciale de Russie à cet instant plutôt que dans cette maison. La joie de faire peut-être plaisir à une personne de l'autre monde avait vite laissé la place à la terreur.

Il se leva, une main entre les jambes pour ne pas s'uriner dessus à cause de la peur et quitta la chambre au tableau. Il eut même l'impression de sentir le regard de celui-ci dans son dos. Il devait savoir. Malgré ses tremblements incontrôlés, il devait découvrir ce que cachait la pièce mystérieuse du deuxième étage.

Il grimpa lentement les escaliers qui grinçaient sous ses pas. Il se sa main trembler sur la rampe en bois. Trop rapidement à son goût, il arriva dans le couloir. Au fond, à gauche, la porte. Rapidement, il remarqua qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait : elle était entrouverte et laissait passer un fin filet de lumière. Il mit une main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de hurler de peur. Mais dans quel cauchemar était-il plongé ?

Comme mû par une force qui n'était pas la sienne, il se sentit avancer vers cette lumière. Il se sentit s'arrêter devant la porte. Il devait savoir, malgré cette peur qui lui donnait mal au ventre. Il n'avait qu'à faire un geste, exercer une force sur le bois peint et il saurait la vérité. Mais cela ne signifiait pas plutôt la fin ?

« Sois courageux, tu n'es pas arrivé jusqu'ici pour t'enfuir en courant ! Le monstre te poursuivrait. Affronte-le de face ! »

Et il poussa la porte de toutes ses forces. La lumière vive l'aveugla un instant et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s'habituer.

Quand ses yeux purent à nouveau exercer leur fonction habituelle, ils se fixèrent sur une chose mouvante au milieu de la pièce décorée de pandas.

Cette chose était un garçon. Un très beau garçon au corps fin et aux cheveux longs attachés en une queue de cheval basse. Habillé en habits traditionnels chinois, il dansait, les yeux clos, dans un silence quasi religieux. Ce garcon était le même que celui peint sur le tableau de sa chambre. Quand il sentit le regard de Kiku fixé sur lui, la silhouette presque translucide se tourna vers lui, pencha la tête sur le côté et afficha un magnifique sourire.

« Tu as aimé mes croissants, aru ? »

Kiku devint soudain aussi pâle que le fantôme en face de lui et s'écroula par terre, foudroyé par la terreur.

* * *

**Voilà !** J'ai enfin terminé ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et la fois prochaine, on aura une vraie rencontre entre nos deux protagonistes avec un début d'amitié et des emmerdes comme il le faut !

Si vous avez des idées de bêtises qu'ils pourraient faire, de problèmes qu'ils pourraient rencontrer, proposez toujours !

Voilà, **salut mes gens et à la prochaine ! **


	3. Explications pour la suite de la fic

Bonjour à tous, ceci n'est pas un chapitre, je préviens dès le début pour ne pas vous faire de faux espoirs mais je viens vous dire que cette fic est **arrêtée pour une durée indéterminée**. Premièrement, je manque de temps d'autant plus que je suis bientôt en examens et que... ben... je suis en danger à cause des maths et des sciences pour la réussite ou pas de mon année.

Ensuite, j'ai vraiment de gros problèmes personnels que je vais un peu expliquer ici. Je souffre de dépression depuis mes dix ans - j'en aurai bientôt seize - et je suis seule pour me dépatouiller avec ça. J'ai personne pour m'aider, je n'ai ni amis ni famille ce qui fait que j'ai l'impression de m'enfoncer à chaque fois un peu plus dans cette foutue spirale infernale. Je peux vous assurer que de n'avoir jamais personne à qui parler ou de se faire larguer par des amis d'internet - les seules personnes à qui je parle entre parenthèses - ce n'est pas cool. Genre, ils me disent « Je vais t'aider, tu ne seras plus seule » puis ils m'envoient péter avec des « Crève, j'm'en fous ». Enfin bon, je vais pas vous préciser tout ce qui me rend super mal comme ça, m'enfin je pense que vous avez compris que dans cette situation, j'ai vraiment du mal à écrire autre chose que des fics tristes que j'efface après car j'ai honte.

Pour finir, je suis une grosse maniaque. Si si, c'est vrai. Je veux que mes textes soient parfaits de mon avis personnels. La moindre faute me perturbe - j'en ai vue une dans le chapitre deux en le lisant sur mon tel, étant donné que je l'avais écrit sur mon tel, elle m'a tapé dans l'œil, je la corrigerai prochainement -, je ne veux pas de phrases qui me gênent mais je veux bien tout dire. Autant vous dire que c'est chaud pour poster un truc de potable avec moi !

**En tout cas, je n'arrête pas cette fic définitivement **\- sauf si je meurs tragiquement - **promis**. J'aime beaucoup le contexte et je pense que certaines personnes aussi. Par contre, je compte la réécrire entièrement. Et là, je vous propose deux choses que vous pourrez voter en review ou par MP :

Choix number **one**: On garde exactement le même contexte donc un **JaponxChine**.

Choix number **two **: Je réécris en faisant du **RussiexChine**.

(Je propose ça car je trouve qu'Ivan fait un beau p'tit personnage dépressif, j'arrive à voir plus ou moins sa personnalité et ses tristesses profondes à ce grand gaillard, il m'inspire aussi. :3)

Ben... voilà, n'hésitez pas à voter, hein. '-' Si personne ne vote - que c'est triste ! - ben j'aviserai pour la réécriture, on verra, mais je préfère vous demander votre avis ! On est en démocratie que je sache !

Une dernière tite chose puis je vous laisse tranquille, je ne publierai plus rien sous ce pseudo. Au bout d'un moment, je supprimerai cette fic et une autre que je compte peut-être aussi réécrire avant de me créer un autre compte - je donnerai le pseudo aux intéressés - pour poster la nouvelle fic toute neuve et mignonne - si je suis toujours pas morte en trébuchant tragiquement sur le chat. Enfin, vous me suivez ? '-'

Voilà, c'est la fin de mon petit chapitre explicatif du pourquoi du comment, car je trouvais ça dégueulasse de vous laisser en plan comme cela, d'autant plus que la fic m'inspire bien et tout, m'enfin, là, je saurais pas, quoi. Encore désolée du désagrément pour ceux qui aimaient bien la fic, je vous abandonne pas, promis !

Hâte de vous revoir sous mon nouveau pseudo et merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté et qui commenteront peut-être encore !


End file.
